Forbidden Love
by Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017
Summary: Kaey has been with the Vexos for a while since willingly captured. But what happens when she gets closer to Lync? Rated M for language, even though sexual references are made.


My first try at a one shot. Please review.

**Bold-For Demon Kaey talking within Kaey's mind and when she is free.**

_Italics-For Kaey when thinking and speaking with her demon. And everyone else when they think, of course._

**Underline Bold- For Shun when he and Kaey talk inside their minds.**

_Underline Italics- For Kaey when she and Shun talk within their minds._

* * *

Kaey Flames walked down the halls of what she considered her prison. She remembered why she was there, why she wasn't with her a little brothers.

**Flashback**

"Leave them alone!" Kaey cried out to the Vexos members holding Dan and Shun to the ground.

"Then come with us," Gus said.

'**They have to be kidding,**' Demon Kaey said.

'_No kidding there,_' Kaey said to her inner demon. Demon Kaey watched as Dan and Shun's struggled to free themselves.

'**Why did those two repress their demons?**' Demon Kaey asked. '**They're being tortured!**'

'_Hey, focus! We're supposed to be finding a way to help them without being taking hostage!_' Kaey mentally yelled at her demon.

"Your choice: either you come with us and we don't kill your brothers, or you refuse and watch them die!" Shadow Prove said and then laughed.

"Damn it," Kaey muttered under her breath. "I don't want to do either."

Tears silently fell and landed on the ground. She looked to the other members of the Resistance. Ace and Mira and been knocked out, as well as Baron and Marucho. Kaey dropped to her knees, and let the tears fall.

"Don't do it!" Shun yelled.

The mental bond he and Kaey shared gave everything she was going to do away.

"I'm sorry, my brother," Kaey said. "Vexos, you have a deal. Take me and spare my brothers' lives. And my friends' lives as well."

"Then get up and let's go," Mylene harshly said.

"NO!" Dan and Kaey's Bakugan, Dragon yelled.

'**Nice one, dumb-ass,**' Demon Kaey said.

'_I had to, and you know it!_" Kaey yelled at her inner demon once more.

**End of Flashback**

Kaey had reach her destination. She stepped inside the room. It was blank. Pale blue walls, pale blue ceiling. The only thing that wasn't pale blue was the bed the bed, which was white.

"These guys really need a good decorator," Kaey said to her only friend there at the time, Dragon.

'**You just hate bright colors,**' Demon Kaey said, sounding rather bored.

'_You know, a good trait to have right now is shutting the hell up!_' Kaey yelled at her demon.

'**Hey, I'm not the one who gave away her freedom for her little brothers,**' The inner demon said once more.

'_They're your brothers too! What about their demons, don't you call them _your_ brothers?_' Kaey said to her demon.

'**I hate you,**' The demon said.

"Hey," A voice behind Kaey made her slightly jump. "Sorry but, are you hungry?"

"Lync, get away from me, you pink-haired bastard," Kaey said to the Vexos Ventus brawler.

"Hey, what did I personally do to you?" He asked.

"Get away from me, Vexos scum!" Kaey yelled, lunging at Lync.

Kaey almost had a good bite to his neck, if 1: Volt hadn't shown up and 2: her non-killer personalty hadn't taken over.

"Sit down!" Volt yelled.

Lync stopped, but Kaey, well, she was having a fight with her inner demon and was unable to sit down, or calm down for that matter.

'**Why the fuck won't you let me out?!**'

'_Because I don't want to kill! I'm still awake when your out!_'

'**Well, at least I don't want one of the EVIL Vexos to fuck me!**'

'_I never said that!_'

'**Heh, I've seen your dreams. You want Lync Volan to fuck here all the way to Kingdom Come!**'

'_No, I don't! I hate that little.... that little, pink haired, mother fucker bitch!_'

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!" Kaey yelled aloud.

She ran into the wall head first, hoping to do some damage. The pain was mixed with anger, and to Kaey it was unnoticeable.

"Leave.... me..... alone," She panted.

"What's wrong with you?" Volt asked.

"She wants out. She's trying to get me to lower my guard. She wants blood on her hands," Kaey whispered.

"Wha-what? Blood on her hands?" Lync asked, slightly scared.

"She's a killer, a blood-hunger creature. My demon wants _your _blood on her, Lync," Kaey finally admitted.

Horrified with what she just revealed, Kaey stood up and ran out of the room. With no idea what to do, she settled on finding a dark corner soemwhere and falling asleep.

"I need to learn to live with my demon and work with her. But how can I work with a blood craving monster?" Kaey asked herself.

'**You could go to therapy,**' Demon Kaey suggested.

'_Do you even know what shut up means?_'

'**What, I was trying to help.**'

'_It's not working. And what the hell would therapy do for me?_'

'**I dunno.**'

'_Dumb ass demon._'

'**At least I'm not in love with Lync.**'

Kaey sighed, giving up on her inner war. It was true she devolped romantic feelings for the Ventus brawler, but who could she confide it in, other than her demon. She couldn't tell her brothers, her teammates, she really couldn't tell any of the Vexos. She continued walking until she found a shadowy corner. She sat down in it, and let her head hit the wall behind her.

"Where did I go wrong?" She asked herself.

'**When you fell in love with Lync,**' Demon Kaey said.

'_Don't start,_' Kaey told her demon.

A strange scent soon filled Kaey's little corner, and she saw Lync come nearer. He looked, well-dressed.

'_Oh! Well, he looks good!_' Kaey thought.

'**Earth to Human! He's evil! Open your eyes, woman!**' Demon Kaey yelled.

'_But he's so hot!_'

'**It's that time of the year, heh,**' The demon said.

"Hey," Lync said. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Kaey said with venom dripping into her voice. "Just don't make me wear anything that's..... revealing. And no dresses. It'll be torn to shreds if I have to wear it."

Kaey stood up and waited for Lync to show her the dining room. Then she noticed he was staring at her. With a blush almost as red as Drago, Kaey turned her head so he wouldn't notice. When she turned around, Kaey found Lync coming closer to her.

'_I'm dead. This is too good for me to be alive. I died again. Yep. My body couldn't handle the stress of brawling. I'm not alive right now,_' Kaey thought.

'**WAKE UP AND SMELL THE, wait, what_ is _that smell?**'

"L-Lync, heh, maybe you could, um you know back up a little?" Kaey said to the pink haired boy, who continued to advance on her. Now a little scared, she back up a little, only causing the vestal to come closer at a faster rate.

"Lyyyyyyync," Kaey said, in surprisingly seductive voice. "What if your friends find us, hm? What then?"

"Sorry," The pink haired teen muttered, finally stopping.

'**You actully sounded like you and him were about to do it!**' Kaey's demon remarked.

'_Heh, thanks. I tried. In fact, I think I can use that to my advantage,_' She thought.

"Are you coming or what?" Lync said.

"Sure," Kaey muttered. "Better than being an emo."

Walking side by side, the human and the vestal walked to the dining room. Both quietly wondering what in God's name just happened back there. Suddenly, Kaey dropped to her hands and knees, uttering a low moan. Lync stared at her once more, and thought of many things he could do. His, rather dirty, thoughts were intrupped when Kaey yelled, nearly causing him to go deaf. She clutched her hand over her chest, over where her heart was. Once more she yelled, the sound getting quieter by the second.

"Kaey, what's wrong?" Dragon asked.

"I..... don't know," Kaey managed out.

It felt like someone was stabbing her, only a searing, burning sensation was in place of the feeling of a knife being thrusted into her. The exact same pain she felt when she battled Masquarade in a final battle.

"Help!" She howled out, knowing Lync wouldn't understand, being unable to understand the language of a werewolf.

She slowly turned to Lync, a hungry look on her face. Thank God for both her mental state and his life, the other Vexos came and forced her to stop.

"What happened?" Prince Hydron asked.

"B-blood. I n-need blood f-for m-my h-health," She studdered out.

Kaey quickly doubled over in pain, a terrifying scream coming from her. Her body started to shake uncontrollably.

"**Heh, run,**" The now freed demon said, laughing. "**My human would've died if I didn't get out.**"

The Vexos looked on in horror. Kaey had turned into a demon. She had darker skin, claws instead of fingernails, fangs visible when she talked, and red eyes with black surrounding the pupil.

"What, what the hell are you?" Shadow asked.

"**Little old me? Can't you tell, or are you just as dumb as my human?**" Demon Kaey snickered.

Slowly, she turned her head in Lync's direction, saying, "**You're the only non-werewolf here, and the only sweetblood here, as well. In fact, I think I'm a little hungry.**"

Just before the demon lunged, however, the normal Kaey had "woken up", and was forceing the demon to restrain from drinking Lync's blood.

"**Ha, guess what, Lync? Kaey won't let me hurt you,**" The demon told the pink haired vestal. "**It's so cute, you two really do make a good couple. But it's either she's too dense, you're too dense, or you're both dense as hell.**"

Her eyes returned to normal after the demon had revealed what her thoughts on her human and the vestal were. Her skin also returned to it's original state. Her bright blue eyes stared into Lync's sky blue ones.

Head lowering, Kaey said, "Sorry. I need blood or she gets out."

The Vexos stood wordlessly, watching the 16-year-old human conflict within her own body. Pulling out a strange necklace, Kaey gave a little smile.

"Show us the past," She said, the amulet-looking part glowing red, surrounding her and the Vexos.

"Where are we?" Spectra asked.

"We..... we're in the past," Kaey said with joy filling her words.

Her eyes shown terror in a matter of seconds, however, as a version of her from the past came in, blood covering her.

"Daddy," The younger Kaey yelled. "Where are you?"

Tears begun to stroll down the faces of both Kaey's, the elder one shaking.

"Kaey, it's alright, I'm here," Her father said reassuringly.

"Daddy, what did I turn into?" She quietly asked.

"A demon," Her father and the present Kaey said.

"I never want to kill another innocent person again!" The young child screamed then ran off, her father not far behind.

A blue light shown from the necklace, and they were all back in Hydron palace.

"That's why I drink so much blood," Kaey said. "It's not for my health, but to keep my demon from getting out."

"Well, I'm still hugry, anyone esle?" Shadow said.

"If I had something to hit you with, then yeah. But I don't," Kaey simply said.

"We drink blood whenever we eat, you know," Volt said.

"Where's the dining room?" Kaey quickly asked.

'_Better yet,_' She thought to herself.

Turning to face Lync, Kaey pinned him to the wall, with all the other Vexos watching. Kaey put her mouth close to his ear, licking it, sending shivers down his spine. With her eyes changing color to green, Kaey lightly kissed Lync neck, a quiet moan escaping his lips. Slipping her hand under his shirt, Kaey made quick notes of where all his muscles were. Letting her claws release, Kaey pulled Lync's shirt over his head, staring into his eyes.

"Hey, some one record this!" Shadow joyfully said.

Ignoring them, Kaey moved once more to kiss Lync on his neck, with him motioning for her to deeppen the kiss. Keeping "instinct" down, Kaey spun Lync around, pinnig his front to the wall. Looking at him hungrily, Kaey took her claws, moved Lync onto the floor, and raked them down his back. Seeing the blood seep out, Kaey bent down to lap it up, the sweet taste making her want to bite. Lync, unprotesting, was thinking of other things she could be doing to him, even if she wasn't on his back. '_How I haven't gotten a hard on, is beyond me._' Lync thought. '_Wait, to the left.... ah, right there!_' Kaey stuck her tounge into a cut on his left side, a very sensative part on him, other than, well, you know. Lync unwillingly moved his back to the left, and seeing the reaction, Kaey stuck her tounge into the cut, twisting it, and wiggleing it.

"S-stop," Lync plead to her.

"Never," She replied in a hushed whisper.

Soon, however, Kaey had gotten her fill of "sweet blood", and got off Lync. Watching the cuts heal themselves, Kaey stared at his back, wanting to be on him again. With now amber eyes watching him as he lay, Kaey felt the urge to run, and far.

'**Risky, much?**' Demon Kaey asked.

'_Shut up,_' Kaey told the demon.

'**Kaey!**' A voice that sounded like Shun's said inside her head.

'_Yes, Shun? What do you want?_' Kaey asked the younger.

'**What did you just do?**' Her (1)brother asked.

'_What did it feel like? I was hungry,_' The 16-year-old replied.

Looking once more at the Ventus Brawler, Kaey shook her head and walked off, talking with her (1)brother. They talked about what she did to survive.

'**You didn't have to.... you know..... with Hydron, right?**' Shun asked.

'_Shun, I have two words of advice for you on that: Fuck. Them,_' Kaey said.

'**Good, because with all the crap they're putting us through, I'd think they'd of gotten you to listen to them,**' Shun spoke.

'_Shun, have you been talking to Dan? Because that's what it sound like. Them plus trying to control me equals a bloodbath, an unwilling one at that,_' The All Atrabute Brawler said, giggling.

Smelling sweetblood, Kaey told her younger brother that they'd talk later. Turning to face Lync, Kaey changed her eye color to a dark brown. Sighing, she let the pink haired boy come nearer to her. Once more, Lync was staring at her. Instead of backing up or becoming scared, Kaey let him get closer to her. Thinking of what else to do, Kaey backed up into the wall.

"Come and get me, big boy," She teased Lync.

"What? You're serious?" He asked.

"Oh Hell yeah I'm serious!" Kaey remarked.

Moving closer, Lync could smell something. Seeing the look on Kaey's face, Lync smiled and continued to move closer.

'**Rape! Rape! Rape! He'll rape you, Kaey! Come on! Snap out of it!**' The demon tryed to convince her human, with no results other than her saying, '_Shut up! I want this!_'

Finally closing in on her, Lync put his forehead against hers. With her eyes turning amber once more, Kaey put her lips against his. With both of them closing their eyes, the kiss deepened. Kaey's arms found their way around his neck, as his arms snaked around her waist. Lightly biting on Lync's bottom lip, Kaey wished oh so much for entrance into his mouth, which he quickly granted, her tounge enter his hot, wet cavern Slipping his tounge into her mouth, Lync put his hand into the front of her brown pants. Moaning, Kaey undid Lync's belt, with Lync indoing her's.

"So," Kaey said breathlessly. "Should we go to your room, or do it here?"

"My room," He smirked.

With a devilish smirk, Kaey dragged them both to Lync's room, locking the door as soon as she could. Turning back to Lync, she saw he was holding her purple belt.

"Not. Cool." She said slowly. "And that's my only good belt!"

"It'll look better on the floor." Lync said tossing the belt onto the floor.

Dan and Shun were in the room, as well. The two in front of them couldn't see them.

"Wow, I can't believe this," Dan said.

"Same here," Shun said as a blue light engulfed them.

____________

In front of Kaey's bed in the trailer, Dan was tossing her necklace into the air and catching it.

"How do we stop this from happening?" Dan asked the boy next to him.

"We don't," Shun replied. "If she uses her common sense or her demon stops her, then we won't have to worry."

"Stay away from my room," Kaey said in her sleep.

"That's better than having her sleep walk." Dan noted.

"Come on," Shun said taking the necklace from the brunette and putting it on his sister's dresser. "Let's go."

Giving one last look at his sister, Dan followed Shun out of the room.

* * *

Yeah, I don't have the guts to write a lemon. Or anything like one. For one, I don't want to be grounded. Well, review if you want.


End file.
